


Rest

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something for Dunderklumpen's Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> A little something for Dunderklumpen's Fandom Stocking 2013.

It wasn't often that Cam got the opportunity to visit Atlantis but now that DADT had been repealed and he and John were able to be open with their relationship it at least gave him the opportunity to request leave time to spend on the City.

Getting the time off was easy enough, getting everything in place to surprise John was a little harder but, to Cam's surprise, Rodney McKay had proved to be a much better ally than Cam had imagined and emails had flown back and forwards at each check in over the past few weeks in preparation for the event.

Cam stood in front of the Stargate on Christmas Eve waiting for the dialling sequence to begin with just a little trepidation. He'd sent several parcels with the Daedalus, marked for Rodney's attention, and had been assured by the scientist that everything was in place. At first, Cam hadn't been sure about trusting McKay. He knew that John and Rodney were friends, and at one time had been a little jealous of their close and longstanding friendship, but, until he'd started planning this visit, he had't realise just how invested Rodney really was in John's happiness and wellbeing and it make Cam a little happier knowing that John had people who cared about him close at hand when he himself was so far away.

As the Chevons locked and the Stargate engaged, he heard Chuck's familiar voice giving Stargate Command permission to move the supplies through the gate. Cam followed behind the pallets of fresh turkeys, hams and vegetables which were being transported through the Gate for the Christmas celebration.

As he stepped out of the wormhole into the Atlantis Gateroom Cam saw John straight away, although John didn't see him because Rodney was talking and distracting him, deliberately Cam thought. He caught Rodney's eye and Rodney grinned, saying something quietly to John who turned in surprise and, from the looks of it, only just stopped himself from running over to him because Rodney still had his hand on John's arm.

Cam silently thanked Rodney, knowing how embarassed John would have been if he'd have given in to the impulse. Neither of them were into public displays of affection but after not seeing each other for so long it was so hard to resist.

As Rodney let go of his arm John crossed the room to him and Cam couldn't help it, pulling John into his arms with a gentle kiss on John's temple. The wolf-whistles from the Marines in the Gateroom caused John to bury his head in Cam's shoulder but, to Cam's relief, he didn't pull away. Cam himself was grinning, as were Rodney and every other member of staff in the vicinity.

Rodney winked at Cam as he walked away with Even Lorne and the Marines who were dealing with the shipment of food which had arrived through the gate with him.

Pulling John along, Cam turned out of the Gateroom and along to the transporter, taking them to the guest quarters. As Rodney had promised, everything was in place. The small tree sat in the corner, its lights twinkling, the gifts arranged underneath. The table was set and a bottle of wine sat open on the table.

Cam pulled John close and felt his partner slump into his arms and he realised how right Rodney had been. Pegasus had been a particualrly stressful place over the past few months and, although Rodney had done his best to be there for his friend, the pressure of being Military Commander of Atlantis was something which John tried not to share with anyone. But here, alone with Cam, John finally allowed himself to relax and hand over responsibility to his partner, if just for a few short hours.


End file.
